


Tres Atardeceres

by Sofía Chase (Adhara)



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Rumpelstilzchen | Rumpelstiltskin (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Retellings, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Sof%C3%ADa%20Chase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>―Te daré tres días –anuncia, y su voz es una mezcla perfecta de ganas de jugar y desidia que no debería ser posible, y sin embargo lo es―. No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño. Tres días para que me hagas brillar. –Antes de que Liz pueda musitar “pero ya brillas”, Sidhe añade―: Tienes tres días para descubrir algo que me haga temblar de placer. Te buscaré al final de cada día y tendrás que estar preparada. Y si te escondes, te encontraré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres Atardeceres

**Author's Note:**

> Relato publicado originalmente en “Cuando calienta el sol”, de la editorial Café con Leche (http://www.editorialcafeconleche.com)

  


Es un verano deslumbrante, de cielos siempre azules y una brisa ligera que sopla a ras de suelo, invitando a tenderse sobre la hierba para escapar del calor. Es un verano que perdurará en la memoria de al menos tres generaciones por la forma en que los melocotones caen por su propio peso y explotan casi con besarlos, llenándote la boca de almíbar. En meses como estos debería estar prohibido trabajar; debería ser pecado inconfesable, algo hecho a oscuras y a escondidas de los vecinos, como una infidelidad.

   Liz lleva horas pensando eso mismo, entre asomarse a la pequeña ventana para suspirar y sacar una nueva hornada de pan, hogazas doradas, trenzas perfectas, brillantes, un festín de harina y agua y levadura para la fiesta con la que se celebra el comienzo de la cosecha. Se siente como si hubiera estado trabajando dos días seguidos, sin más alimento que, precisamente, pan y agua.

   En realidad solo lleva allí desde algo después del amanecer, y ni siquiera es mediodía aún. Al mediodía el panadero regresará de su viaje, y para entonces el pan tiene que estar listo. Se ha tomado su tiempo viendo salir a los labradores, después la ha distraído el pastor, al que ha dado un beso a cambio de uno de los melones de miel que cultiva su madre, y se ha comido el melón en el obrador a oscuras, con los pies encima de la mesa, para disfrutar del frescor antes de encender el horno. Ahora, la masa que el panadero había dejado preparada empieza a estropearse, el horno está a rebosar, rugiendo, las brasas casi consumidas. La muchacha se ha quedado dormida con la cabeza sobre los brazos y la cara y el pelo manchados de harina, prácticamente cada centímetro de piel al descubierto revestido de una pátina de polvo blanco. Siempre ha podido dormir en cualquier sitio, aunque no siempre puede controlar cuándo se queda dormida.

   Por supuesto, esta vez duerme demasiado tiempo, demasiado profundamente. Los bollos de pan, amasados con cuidado especial, alcanzan su punto óptimo y lo pasan, volviéndose marrones y mates. Liz sueña con salir al campo a ver trabajar a los muchachos y con su olor a piel tostada y sudor de verano. La hornada completa crepita, humea, se viene abajo entre ruinas carbonizadas. Solo el instinto más elemental la despierta cuando el humo empieza a extenderse y para cuando apaga las brasas el horno es un desastre y el mediodía está todavía más cerca.

   Durante unos segundos, apagado el fuego, arruinado el pan, con la masa impregnada de humo, Liz solo puede respirar hondo. Tose y se frota los ojos. Poco a poco una certeza se instala en su cabeza.

   ―Me va a matar –susurra. El panadero es un gigante malhumorado que ya la ha amenazado con mandarla de vuelta a lavar al río si comete un solo error más. Estropear más de la mitad del pan es más que un error. En ese momento es un desastre, es el fin del mundo. Si el panadero no la mata seguro que manda al alguacil. Si creía que estar encerrada entre las cuatro paredes del obrador toda la mañana era malo, no puede ni imaginar un día en el calabozo.

   Liz se derrumba en el banco de madera y se echa a llorar sobre la mesa, sin importarle que su cara quede impresa en una de las pocas tortas de pasas que todavía no se habían estropeado. Solloza por un milagro y, a falta de milagros, le suplica al horno que la perdone y al pan que se tueste solo. Es algo dada al dramatismo y no tarda en exclamar sus peticiones, en ofrecer su alma inmortal a todos los santos y, finalmente, pronunciar las palabras mágicas.

   ―¡Te daré lo que quieras, pero arréglalo!

   Y de un lugar que suena a la vez muy cerca e inabarcablemente lejos le llega un susurro de respuesta, jadeante:

   ―¿Lo que quiera?

   ―¡Lo que sea! –exclama Liz, sin pararse a pensar que, hasta ese momento, estaba sola en el obrador.

   Pero ya no.

   Una figura se acerca y le pone las manos sobre los hombros. Incluso entre el humo y la tempestad de harina que han levantado las idas y venidas de Liz al apagar el horno, su piel resplandece como bronce bruñido. Se inclina sobre Liz, que todavía está demasiado ensimismada en su desgracia como para reaccionar. Deja que varios de sus rizos dorados se mezclen con los de la muchacha, negros y llenos de harina. Un olor a moras y bosque se esparce sin encontrar resistencia, limpiando la atmósfera y espabilando a la muchacha, que se gira lentamente.

   Liz traga saliva. Todos los rasgos de la aparición son un poco más simétricos de lo que deberían ser para inspirar comodidad. Sus ojos son enormes y dorados, los labios húmedos, incluso su piel, con su color metálico, tiene de cerca el aspecto suave del melocotón en lo más álgido de su dulzor. Intenta no mirarla directamente, aunque es difícil. Está muy desnuda y muy cerca. Huele muy bien. Es cualquier cosa, menos humana.

   ―¿Me puedes ayudar? –pregunta Liz en cuanto recupera el habla, antes de perder su oportunidad. En la iglesia insisten en que esta clase de cosas son fantasías o, peor, herejías, pero ningún santo se ha presentado al llamarle.

   La mujer que no es humana sonríe, benévola, y limpia una mancha de harina de la mejilla de Liz.

   ―Claro que sí. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

   ―Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Te lo ruego! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

   ―¿Sabes lo que me estás ofreciendo? “Lo que quiera”, has dicho.

   Intoxicada por su olor, Liz asiente. La mano se desliza por su cuello y deja un rastro de piel erizada alrededor del borde de su corpiño, a través de la tela. Recuerda demasiado tarde historias sobre niños cambiados por espíritus, los desaparecidos en el bosque en la hora del crepúsculo, la violencia de las hadas. Un silbido agudo y eterno hace vibrar las piedras bajo sus pies, y cree que ve algo surgiendo de las paredes, pero la aparición agarra su barbilla. De repente no puede mirar más que a esos ojos de oro líquido, centelleantes y sonrientes. Los sonidos se vuelven difusos y a Liz le tiembla el estómago, le falla la respiración. Cuando cree que le van a estallar los pulmones el estruendo cesa. Todo dura apenas veinte segundos pero no puede apartar la vista de los ojos de la criatura. No quiere, de todos modos. No se le ocurre una razón para hacerlo, a medio camino entre el terror y la hipnosis.

   ―No te preocupes, Liz. No voy a arrastrarte al fondo de un pozo –la mujer sonríe―. ¿Sabes lo que soy?

   Liz vuelve a asentir, esta vez mucho menos segura.

   ―Entonces sabes que voy a pedirte algo a cambio. Me has prometido “lo que sea” –El hada vuelve a acercarse y se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, ridículamente liviana. Sin poderlo evitar, Liz baja la vista por la clavícula, al espacio entre sus pechos y después a su ombligo. Algo más abajo puede adivinar un vello más oscuro que los rizos dorados, oculto a medias por sus faldas arrugadas―. Te voy a dar tres oportunidades y un acertijo.

   ―¿Tengo que adivinar tu nombre? –pregunta, inspirada de repente.

   El hada echa la cabeza atrás y se levanta.

   ―Todos los árboles del bosque y todas las libélulas del río conocen mi nombre. Incluso tú lo habrás oído alguna vez, aunque ahora no lo recuerdes. Mi nombre es Sidhe, y no es secreto.

   ―Sidhe… ―repite Liz, y las letras se le escapan, saltando desde su lengua. Todavía no ha conseguido mirar a su alrededor, pero cuando lo haga no la sorprenderá encontrar el obrador limpio y reluciente, el horno trabajando, y las hornadas para las que no había tenido tiempo completadas y reposando bajo los trapos de lino, doradas como la reina de las hadas que tiene delante. Incluso el pan que se había quemado más allá de cualquier esperanza estará esperando en un lugar de honor, resucitado y mejorado.

   Pero, de momento, solo existe el balanceo sutil de las caderas del hada que retrocede unos pasos, y la mirada de unos ojos de animal que no parpadean.

   ―Te daré tres días –anuncia, y su voz es una mezcla perfecta de ganas de jugar y desidia que no debería ser posible, y sin embargo lo es―. No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño. Tres días para que me hagas brillar. –Antes de que Liz pueda musitar “pero ya brillas”, Sidhe añade―: Tienes tres días para descubrir algo que me haga temblar de placer. Te buscaré al final de cada día y tendrás que estar preparada. Y si te escondes, te encontraré.

   Las palabras se deslizan por el aire y se disuelven junto con el olor a bosque, devolviendo al obrador su atmósfera original: real, hecha de piedra y tierra, hecha por manos mortales y para mortales. Liz sale de su trance con el corazón en la garganta y la sensación de haberse saltado un escalón al bajar por las escaleras.

   ―¿Y si no? ¿Y si fallo? –gime.

   Se oyen risas más allá de las piedras del suelo y un susurro cantarín, infinitamente dulce.

   ―Entonces serás nuestra, Liz. Para siempre.

***

   Tres horas más tarde, los labradores hacen una pausa para comer y Liz empieza a pensar, tendida a la sombra de un avellano y con el trabajo del día hecho, que en realidad no es para tanto. Es difícil tener miedo cuando brilla el sol, estás al aire libre y tienes el estómago lleno de queso, pan y cerezas. Su instinto de supervivencia ha transformado el encuentro sobrenatural en un pintoresco retablo de duendecillos panaderos que trabajan mientras cantan, aunque por mucho que se esfuerza no puede imaginarse a la reina de otro modo que desnuda y eso le resta bastante inocencia al falso recuerdo.

   Dormitando a la sombra del avellano la labor parece fácil. Las hadas son seres lujuriosos; lo sabe todo el mundo. Atraen a los mozos más apuestos, disfrazadas de muchachas en apuros o llamándoles desde el fondo de los estanques, invitándoles a bailar o copular en los campos de lavanda hasta que mueren de agotamiento, pero Sidhe ha prometido que no quiere hacerle daño. Liz da por hecho que eso se extiende también a quien tenga que satisfacerla. Sin poder evitarlo vuelve a la imagen borrosa de Sidhe subiéndose a su regazo, a los pezones atisbados de reojo y su boca entreabierta y su sonrisa perenne. Baja la mano por su vestido, y encuentra la tela cálida y seca de estar al sol, pero el lugar donde la reina se sentó está grabado en su memoria. Al llegar al campo se ha subido las faldas hasta las caderas, convencida de que el contacto con el hada le había provocado un sarpullido ardiente, pero solo ha encontrado piel; piel humana, su piel de siempre. Se muerde los labios, que aún saben a cereza, y su mano sube un poco más arriba, casual y perezosa, al punto donde bajo el algodón de sus faldas ahora late un corazón secundario, concentrado y húmedo. Si lo que la reina quiere es abrirse de piernas para un muchacho apuesto, conoce al candidato perfecto.

   La certeza dura hasta el momento, al día siguiente por la noche, en que Sidhe mira a Nicolas de arriba abajo y su reacción es de simple curiosidad, más que el arrebato de lujuria que Liz había esperado. Están en el granero de los padres de Nicolas y la reina ha cumplido su promesa; poco después del anochecer los perros de la granja se han vuelto locos ladrando a la luna y la reina ha aparecido a su lado, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera muy bien por dónde había entrado. Como si quien estaba esperándoles fuera ella.

   Sidhe recorre el granero con la mirada y Liz se pregunta si se ha equivocado. A su lado, Nicolas está impaciente por cumplir su parte del trato, algo que salta a la vista tanto en su cara como en sus pantalones, pero la reina solo le dirige una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de ignorarle por completo.

   ―¿Y bien? ¿Has pensado en qué vas a ofrecerme? –pregunta, como si no estuviera claro. Esa noche lleva el cabello apartado de la cara y las puntas la rozan los muslos. A la luz de la lámpara de aceite sus rasgos son más afilados y aparecen y desaparecen en la oscuridad.

   ―A él…

   ―¿Para mí? ¿Él? –repite Sidhe, y da una vuelta alrededor de Nicolas, que sonríe, consciente como ha sido toda la vida de su belleza, casi tan inquietante como la de la reina. Su sonrisa es casi tan embriagadora, su cuerpo es casi tan hipnótico, pero tiene lo justo de humanidad para que su atractivo sea sencillo, simple, sin el peligro que bulle bajo la superficie de la reina.

   ―Es un gran amante –afirma Liz.

   ―¿Lo dices por experiencia?

   Liz asiente y enrojece, y sonríe para sí, recordando todas las veces que se ha subido las faldas en este mismo granero en el último año. Nicolas sonríe también sin apartar los ojos de Sidhe.

   ―Os dejaré solos…

   ―No te vayas –ordena la reina. Su voz tiene un filo de metal. Se detiene junto a Nicolas, pero cuando este intenta tocarla, le golpea en la mano. Es el mismo gesto que usaría un pastor para espantar a un perro demasiado insistente a la hora de comer. Sidhe desliza una mano bajo su camisa, se acerca más, vuelve a apartar sus dedos de un manotazo cuando él se gira sin poder evitarlo, empeñada en mantenerle inmóvil. Como un buen perro, Nicolas entiende por fin que tiene que estarse quieto, dejarse hacer. Tiene una sonrisa pasmada en la boca, una expresión de placidez que hace que, de repente, Liz comprenda a los muchachos de las historias, los que se sumergen en estanques helados o pantanos siguiendo a las hadas.

   ―¿Quieres que te toque? –le susurra Sidhe al oído al cabo de unos segundos, pero es a Liz a quien mira. Las manos de Nicolas se abren y se cierran espasmódicamente, asiente dos, tres, diez veces. Sin dejar de mirar a Liz, la mano de Sidhe serpentea hasta los pantalones y ni siquiera se molesta en desatarlos. Su lengua, cuando atrapa entre los labios el lóbulo de su oreja, es sorprendentemente rosa y humana. A través del pantalón los contornos de sus dedos estiran la tela y se cierran en torno a Nicolas. Un jadeo gutural resuena en el silencio del granero y Nicolas mueve las caderas pero esta vez Sidhe no le detiene y en apenas cuatro estertores una mancha inconfundible se extiende sobre la tela. La reina se aparta con una mueca que enseña los colmillos y Nicolas trastabilla hasta apoyarse en la pared, saciado y sonriente, en otro mundo.

   ―Tu cachorro necesita un baño y una cama –Sidhe se detiene junto a Liz, casi tan cerca como ha estado de Nicolas, y la mira desde arriba―. ¿En serio pensaste que llegaría siquiera a tocarme? ¿Debería esperar a que se recupere y ordeñarle otra vez, como a un animal?

   No espera una respuesta antes de fundirse con la oscuridad. Sobre el montón de paja, Nicolas ya se ha quedado dormido.

   Liz pasa gran parte de la noche en vela, algo poco común en ella. A ratos trata de pensar en qué le ofrecerá a Sidhe al anochecer siguiente, pero más a menudo se maldice por haber desperdiciado una de las oportunidades con algo tan obvio como Nicolas. En las historias nunca se habla de la aristocracia que vive bajo los túmulos, solo de lo que imagina son los campesinos del mundo mágico, la clase baja que sale a buscar diversión a los caminos. Puede que el sugerir que se dejase tocar por un humano haya ofendido a Sidhe. Apenas miró a Nicolas, solo a Liz, todo el rato, aunque fuera breve. Siempre estaba mirándola. Poco a poco, Liz va cayendo dormida con el recuerdo de otros ojos que la miran con insistencia, y en algún momento de la madrugada ese recuerdo se convierte en el germen de la idea con la que se levanta.

   De todos los jóvenes de su quinta, Maria es, con diferencia, la mejor amiga de Liz. Al día siguiente es domingo pero por una vez Liz se levanta antes del amanecer, decidida a que el calor no la encuentre en el camino. Maria tiene dos años más que Liz y se casó hace tres meses, un suceso dramático que implicó una mudanza a la casa de su esposo, a dos horas de camino andando del pueblo. No sirve de mucho que Liz se repita que a cambio de eso ahora Maria puede pasar el día rascándose la barriga sin mucho más que hacer que ejercer de esposa de un mercader de cintas; dos horas de ida y dos horas de vuelta son casi la mitad del día, echado a perder por el camino. A veces tiene suerte y puede subirse a un carro camino del mercado, pero ese domingo no le queda más remedio que salir cuando aún no ha despuntado el día.

   Para cuando golpea la puerta de la casa que sirve a la vez de tienda y vivienda, Liz está bastante convencida de que esa noche Sidhe por fin se marchará satisfecha. En realidad está tan orgullosa de sí misma que el camino, una vez decidido un curso de acción, se le ha hecho corto, fantaseando con la sorpresa o quizá el agradecimiento que le mostrará la reina de las hadas. Esta vez sí, asegura a Maria un rato más tarde, sentadas en la trastienda y compartiendo una botella de cerveza, después de haberla puesto al corriente de sus planes. Esta vez no cometerá más errores.

   Esa tarde Liz espera en su propia casa, una cabaña modesta de roca y madera casi al final del pueblo, rodeada por maleza desde que el pequeño huerto que cultivaban sus padres se echó a perder. Liz nunca ha tenido ni paciencia ni callo para las plantas; las tomateras, que hace unos años daban tanto fruto que les sobraba para vendérselo a los vecinos, fueron las primeras en rendirse, seguidas por las fresas, comidas por los pájaros y los ratones porque a Liz no le quedaban ganas de agacharse a recoger más que un par, de postre, al volver del río. Lo único que resiste y prospera es un peral que crece entre las piedras de la tapia desde mucho antes de que se construyera la cabaña y que posiblemente seguirá ahí cuando Liz se decida a casarse y deje la casa a los vencejos del tejado.

   Ahora mismo las hojas del peral se están volviendo anaranjadas a la luz del atardecer. Más allá, en los campos de trigo, puede ver a algunos mozos levantando las hogueras para la fiesta de mañana, apresurándose para terminar antes de que se haga de noche del todo. Esos días los atardeceres se extienden durante horas, como si la noche tuviera que arrastrar a un sol huidizo debajo de la alfombra. Liz ha vuelto de casa de Maria bastante tarde: su conversación de la mañana se convirtió rápidamente en una comida en la taberna, después en un par de pintas de sidra, y en una pequeña siesta mientras Maria buscaba en sus baúles. En el camino de vuelta el anochecer le ha venido pisando los talones, pero al final ha tenido tiempo de sobra para lavarse bien detrás de las orejas y entre las piernas y sentarse en la cama a cepillarse el pelo, vestida con su camisa de dormir y con su paquete envuelto en el retal de terciopelo verde que Maria la ha regalado.

   Sabe que Sidhe ha llegado a la habitación por el olor, pero para entonces ya tiene los ojos cerrados y se hace la dormida en la cama, parte de una rutina dramática que desempolva sin esfuerzo, aunque hace un año que no la repite y quién sabe dónde está ahora aquel funcionario enjuto para el que la representaban en la posada, unas veces Maria y otras ella. Entreabre un ojo y se estira, comprobando que Sidhe se ha acercado en silencio hasta detenerse frente a la cama. Quisiera poder decirle que se quede ahí, que no se acerque más ni la toque ni hable, porque rompería la ilusión, pero el hecho de decirlo también rompería la ilusión y Liz no tiene más remedio que continuar, siguiendo un guion que, en realidad, es bastante simple. Bosteza y se estira un par de veces más con precisión de bailarina hasta que el borde de su camisón repta de su tobillo a las rodillas. “Despacio, como quien no quiere la cosa”, susurraba el funcionario las primeras veces, como si Liz o Maria nunca se hubieran despertado con el vientre ardiendo en mitad de la noche, después de soñar que montaban a caballo o que se bañaban en el río con los mozos de la quinta. Despacio y casual, deja que una de sus manos se enganche en la cinta del cuello y que el escote se abra, un poco, no mucho, es solo una muchacha removiéndose en sueños después de todo. Un atisbo de la curva de los pechos, nada más, que en Liz es una curva suave y llena incluso tumbada. La misma mano es la que termina, invariablemente, encontrando un camino hasta el punto donde sus muslos se besan. Llegado a este punto, levanta una rodilla y…

   Liz comete un error: abre los ojos. Nunca abría los ojos cuando se tocaba para el funcionario enjuto, que era rápido y eficiente a la hora de conseguir lo que quería de la escena. En ese punto, de hecho, en el que la falda del camisón se resbalaba hasta las caderas, él estaba ya más cerca del final que del principio.

   Pero Liz abre los ojos, y la interpretación se detiene aunque su mano no. Su mano se aferra a la puntilla del dobladillo porque a pesar de estar tumbada nota que sus rodillas se vuelven de agua. Sidhe no parece cerca de terminar ni de empezar nada, no se ha movido, no reacciona cuando ve que Liz la mira, más que para sonreír un poco. El cambio sucede todo dentro de Liz, que había olvidado por unos segundos el brillo de esos ojos amarillos y el aspecto suave de sus labios. El recuerdo de esos encuentros breves satisfaciendo desde lejos a un hombre extraño se diluye y desaparece; ya no tiene guion pero conoce los movimientos, la mano que se abre paso, sin dejar de mirar a Sidhe, sin poder dejar de mirarla incluso cuando su dedo resbala sin resistencia y deja escapar un gemido, más desnuda y más expuesta que nunca porque está segura de que esos ojos ven en la oscuridad, inmóviles y sonrientes. Sonríen mientras Liz aumenta el ritmo, fijos en el punto al que sus dedos siempre vuelven, arriba y abajo, y cuando cree que va a explotar, Sidhe desaparece.

   Liz suelta un grito ahogado de frustración, al perder el ancla de los ojos dorados, antes de darse cuenta de que ha aparecido a su lado, tan cerca que si se incorporase un poco más podría besarla el estómago, los pechos, podría olerla y si la reina está tan húmeda como ella, si está funcionando, y tal vez, tal vez… La tensión creciente se ha bloqueado en su clavícula y ahí, justo ahí, oprimiendo sus pulmones con un peso invisible es donde Sidhe deposita el paquete olvidado de terciopelo verde. Sus movimientos son metódicos al abrirlo, el corazón de Liz rebota enloquecido, reclamando una liberación que no llega, hasta que los dedos dorados se cierran en torno a la madera pulida, inspeccionándola con una curiosidad algo despectiva. Liz contiene la respiración y recuerda la agitación del funcionario cuando aquella imitación salía a escena, como si él no tuviera uno, y de repente le parece un final simplón, indigno, porque lo que ella quiere de verdad es que Sidhe la deje tocarla o la toque, no el tacto lacado de un pene falso. Pero no sirve de nada desearlo porque, si la reina de las hadas puede leer las mentes, la ignora, y la garganta de Liz se cierra de deseo y falta de aire, hasta que Sidhe se sienta a los pies de la cama y se lo pone en la mano. Hay un brillo divertido y condescendiente en sus ojos cuando Liz suplica que lo haga ella, que por favor la toque, que empuñe la polla de madera, que la toque, que la folle, tantas súplicas que luego no recordará y que no surten ningún efecto más que hacer reír a la reina de las hadas. No hay clemencia. Ha vuelto a fallar. Cuando la certeza se abre paso a través del deseo, Liz no puede hacer otra cosa que masturbarse hasta el final, porque en ese momento, otra vez atrapada en los ojos dorados de Sidhe mientras sus caderas se mueven con vida propia, cree que si no lo hace morirá, se la parará el corazón, estallará en llamas.

   Después, poco después pero mucho después a la vez, después de que Liz se corra y se muerda la mano para no gritar, y se lama a sí misma de sus dedos para no volver a suplicar, la reina de las hadas sonríe una sonrisa de triunfo y se pone en pie sin una palabra. La cadena irrompible que mantenía a Liz hipnotizada se deshace y le deja cerrar los ojos, mientras Sidhe se va. Puede escuchar el susurro de la hierba de la entrada. Solo le queda una oportunidad más, pero en esos momentos se siente como si ya hubiera perdido y estuviera transformándose en una criatura distinta. Solo quiere cerrar los ojos y dormir arrullada por los últimos espasmos, casi calambres, que le cruzan el estómago.

   En el último segundo, justo antes de caer dormida, Liz le planta cara a la modorra que siempre acompaña su clímax y a sus piernas temblorosas. Echando a un lado el juguete del funcionario, se acerca sigilosamente a la ventana y desde allí distingue la figura de la reina alejándose por el camino como una simple mortal, a pie. Es un resplandor tenue, poco más que el reflejo de la luz de la luna en su piel dorada, pero suficiente para seguirla. Liz olvida su cansancio de repente y sale tras ella, descalza y en camisón, aterrada de repente por que Sidhe se desvanezca antes de poder seguirla. De todos modos hace semanas que hay que dormir sin mantas y que las chimeneas permanecen apagadas. Agarrar una pulmonía es la última de sus preocupaciones.

   La reina no tarda en abandonar el camino para atravesar uno de los maizales en línea recta. Las mazorcas están tan maduras que las plantas se tuercen por su propio peso al mínimo empujón y Liz está a punto de perderla de vista varias veces. A menudo tiene que detenerse y escuchar, más que ver, la dirección en la que la reina va rompiendo tallos sin poder o querer evitarlo. En cualquier caso, pronto queda claro que se dirige hacia el bosquecillo de abedules que marca el final del plantado. De repente Liz tiene miedo. Si Sidhe decide cruzar el arroyo no habrá manera de seguirla sin que se dé cuenta. En el mejor de los casos tendrá que volver a su casa y enfrentarse a ella al día siguiente. En el peor… bueno, la reina nunca dijo nada sobre seguirla, pero todo el mundo sabe que las hadas son violentas, y las aristócratas caprichosas. Y al llegar al borde del sembrado, justo antes de las zarzas que la reina ha atravesado como si fueran de vapor, el instinto de Liz toma la decisión por ella y se queda agazapada, atisbando entre las espinas. Sidhe se ha detenido a apenas dos metros, a la orilla del arroyo, y parece esperar algo. Liz teme por unos segundos que la haya oído, u olido, hasta que el susurro de los abedules aumenta en intensidad y se convierte en una algarabía invisible de hojas y alas, de sonidos de tormenta, aunque las ramas no se doblan y el agua del arroyo sigue fluyendo en calma. Liz no puede ni escuchar sus ideas, hasta que el jaleo se calma tan rápido como comenzó, sustituido por la atmósfera vibrante del bosque que espera. El olor de las moras es más intenso que nunca.

   ―Por supuesto que no –responde Sidhe al cabo de unos segundos en un susurro triunfal.

A Liz le cuesta unos segundos de concentración darse cuenta de que hay voces que responden desde los arbustos y los troncos de los árboles, voces pequeñas pertenecientes a criaturas pequeñas que solo se dejan ver en forma de breves resplandores. Todas hablan a la vez, unas chillonas, otras cantarinas, preguntas y exclamaciones y discusiones. Es imposible fijarse en una sola.

―Hoy se tocó para mí –está explicando la reina a sus súbditos, y Liz enrojece, no por vergüenza sino porque Sidhe lo anuncia con una voz ronca, espesa, que es acogida por una oleada de excitación casi palpable―. Está cerca, pero no tiene imaginación. No tiene audacia. Casi diría que me tiene miedo, como si fuera a convertirla en piedra si es ella quien me toca.

La excitación se convierte en una carcajada aduladora. La reina sonríe, girando sobre sus talones, pasándose los dedos por el vientre. Su público revolotea en relámpagos de colores, enfervorecido. Liz tiene la cara tan cerca de las zarzas que si mueve la cabeza se cortará con las espinas. Casi no respira, porque los gestos de Sidhe anuncian el final de su discurso y ella todavía sigue tan lejos de la respuesta como lo estaba hace dos días.

―Solo un día más. Una noche. Mañana a estas horas me ofrecerá a alguna de sus amigas lecheras, o tal vez se atreva a acercarse, pero en la intimidad de otro granero, donde solo nos vean las vacas y las arañas. –Sidhe se encoge de hombros y mete un pie en el agua―. Un público para humanos. Timidez o egoísmo, de cualquier modo mañana será vuestra.

La cohorte invisible rompe en vítores, esta vez tan claros que Liz se pregunta por un instante si ya está convirtiéndose en una de ellos. Pero no: es solo que Sidhe y su séquito han empezado a moverse. Ella se sumerge en el agua, dejando solo una mancha de polvo dorado que brilla a la luz de la luna. Los arbustos y los árboles tiemblan, se escuchan unas últimas risas de despedida, los últimos gritos de excitación, un murmullo de pies diminutos y alas de mariposa que se pierde hasta que no queda nada, nada más que el ruido de siempre en el río y los grillos de siempre en los campos. A Liz todavía le arden las mejillas cuando se sienta a la puerta de su cabaña, reacia a entrar y enfrentarse a la cama deshecha y el consolador del funcionario, a su olor condensado en las vigas del techo. Se limpia el sudor con las manos y se trenza el pelo, deshace la trenza, se muerde las puntas y repasa las palabras de Sidhe, aunque no es fácil. Todos sus recuerdos están envueltos en una bruma húmeda y pesada, y pasan horas hasta que cree que ha atrapado algo que tiene sentido. Esta vez ya no se atreve a sentir seguridad.

***

Es el atardecer del tercer día y Liz tiene un pie en el mundo de las hadas, aunque en ese momento ambos pies están ocupados bailando. Con la salida del sol ha decidido que si esa noche algo o alguien va a recolocar sus huesos para transformarla en una criatura del bosque, al menos debe disfrutar de su último día de fiesta entre mortales. Se pone flores en el pelo y su mejor vestido con los lazos buenos, los que no están deshilachados. Por la mañana va a misa, como todo el mundo, y al mediodía se gasta la paga de esa semana en pastelillos de miel y limón, que se come junto al meandro más fresco del río, atestado de niños y adultos que juegan a ahogarse de mentiras. En la plaza del pueblo hay un grupo de marionetistas, pero a medida que se acaba la tarde los jóvenes del pueblo se dispersan, dirigiéndose perezosamente a las tres o cuatro hogueras del campo recién segado. Es todavía de día y la tradición dicta que la hoguera no se puede encender aún, pero ya hay gente haciendo rodar barriles de cerveza y sidra desde un carro detenido al borde del camino y alguien ha traído laúdes, violas y tambores. Liz saluda a sus conocidos, conoce a algunos desconocidos, se deja llevar por su día preferido del año. Por supuesto que la visita inminente de Sidhe le cruza la mente, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer hasta entonces y la angustia de la noche anterior está encerrada en una habitación del desván, por así decirlo. Su lugar lo ha ocupado una impaciencia activa y energética. “Pase lo que pase este atardecer, se habrá acabado”, piensa Liz mientras va de un lado a otro a la carrera. Y “me pregunto qué pasará”. Y a veces, las menos, “me pregunto qué pensarán”, pero si pierde, si está equivocada, no estará allí para verlo. Si gana, si acierta… si acierta, pensará en ello mañana.

Y la fiesta sigue y la gente bebe y el sol se resiste una vez más a esconderse, queriendo aprovechar hasta el último minuto de su estación preferida y la fiesta en su honor. Al final, una vez más, la noche comienza a llevarle ventaja y ese ocaso es de un violeta pálido y espectral que resalta cada contorno, cada mechón de pelo y brizna de hierba, incluso después de que las hogueras se enciendan. Desde lo alto de la loma se adivinan otras de otros pueblos más distantes, pequeños puntos de luz en las colinas, en sitios a los que Liz nunca ha ido. Seguro que Sidhe sí, seguro que los conoce, que los ha observado. Igual en uno de esos puntos hay otra Liz con otro aspecto que resolvió el acertijo y ahora baila con una sonrisa secreta, por haber derrotado a la reina de las hadas.

Tal vez ese pensamiento la invoca. Liz la ve primero fugazmente, al otro lado de la hoguera (¿o quizá está dentro, entre las llamas?) mientras ella salta y baila en un círculo. Cuando rompe la cadena sus compañeros de baile cierran el hueco sin un segundo de duda y parece que nunca ha estado allí.

―¡Has venido! –exclama Liz con la respiración entrecortada y, sin poder evitarlo, hay algo que suena a emoción en su voz. Sidhe resopla, pero al mirar a su alrededor parece interesada. Dedica segundos enteros a los bailarines y a los músicos, a las parejas tumbadas en la vega y, finalmente, a Liz, que se ha arreglado para la ocasión.

―¿Y bien? –Toda ella brilla a la luz de las llamas y Liz ya puede sentir el comienzo de un silencio sepulcral empezando a extenderse a su alrededor, entre los pocos que no están ni borrachos ni inmersos en el ritmo cada vez más frenético de la celebración. En esos momentos uno de los tambores marca a la perfección los latidos de Liz, que resuenan en su garganta y por debajo de su ombligo.

―Piensas que no me atrevo a tocarte.

―¿No es así? ¿Vas a hacerlo? –Es un reto tan obvio que Liz considera, por primera vez, que sea una trampa. Pero para entonces ya ha dado unos pasos y la hoguera ilumina otros planos y otros caminos en el cuerpo desnudo de Sidhe, y Liz quiere ver de cuántas formas distintas puede rozarla la luz, así que se acerca más mientras reúne el valor y la saliva para contestar.

―Sí.

Otros dos pasos, después de responder, por si acaso las palabras se la enredan en los pies.

―¿Vas a tocarme? ¿Delante de toda esta gente?

Diez, veinte, treinta personas. Ha ido con ellos a la escuela, les ha vendido pan y ha lavado su ropa. A algunos se la ha quitado. A cada segundo que pasa puede sentir más ojos sobre ellas y un nuevo círculo, tangente a la hoguera, del que son el centro. Están asustados o paralizados por la curiosidad, algunos simplemente extasiados ante ese ser de cuento y pesadilla que quiere saber si de verdad, de verdad, tiene las agallas para hacerlo y tocarla. Allí. Delante de todos esos mortales. Liz lo desea con tantas fuerzas que ya no se considera una de ellos.

―Sí.

―¿Dónde? –Y el “Dónde” sucede tan cerca que lo nota en la piel, más que en los oídos. En todos sitios, quiere responder. Por todos sitios. Le pican las manos de ganas de tocar y de indecisión, tantas curvas suaves, tantas sombras de aspecto afilado, tanta piel recubierta de magia.

―Aquí.

Aunque la palabra resuena más dentro que fuera, gutural, pero por fin sus manos reaccionan y una de ellas se posa en la parte pesada y suave del pecho, primero con las yemas de los dedos. Sidhe asiente, un poco. Lo justo para que Liz se dé cuenta de que puede que las manos no sean suficiente y de repente solo le vale poder probarla, saber si tiene la piel salada o dulce, así que se inclina y lame donde antes estaba su mano, y sube para atrapar su pezón en los labios, y ahí sí, cree que oye una exclamación sorprendida pero no enteramente disgustada.

Las manos de Sidhe le rodean la cabeza y juegan con su pelo, pero Liz casi no se da cuenta. Las suyas parecen empeñadas en cumplir su deseo de tocar cada centímetro y ya han revoloteado por su espalda, por el hoyuelo que marca el comienzo de sus nalgas, por el interior de sus muslos. Una vez ha empezado ya no hay vacilación; sus dedos rozan entre las piernas y cuando lo nota húmedo cae de rodillas para rendirle pleitesía. El silencio se vuelve melaza, el círculo de ojos abiertos vibra unos segundos, y Liz hunde la cara en el vello, buscando con el dedo, con la lengua, y da igual que Sidhe la agarre del pelo con fuerza y que por fin tiemble, porque Liz ha olvidado si tenía una razón más allá del deseo. Lame una y otra vez a Sidhe y sus propios dedos, que cada vez reaparecen más húmedos, más empapados de un olor que no es ni a bosque ni a moras, que es algo más denso, hecho de almizcle y cosas que Liz no sabría nombrar. Y cuando cree que va a perder el sentido, borracha de ese olor y de avaricia por él, la fuerza de Sidhe se vuelve sobrehumana y cae sobre su espalda, despedida, arrancada del ahogo cálido que ahora era todo su mundo.

Un golpe de aire la recibe. Sidhe se arrodilla a su lado y Liz solo dedica un instante a darse cuenta de que ya nadie mira a las hogueras, nadie canta, nadie baila, pero entre los rostros hipnotizados hay otros que no les prestan atención, que han decidido imitarlas. La música es ahora el ruido de la ropa arrugada, de la piel, de carne y bocas que chocan. La audiencia deja de observar y a Liz deja de importarle porque Sidhe está ahora mordiéndolela parte trasera de los muslos, obligándola a alzar las piernas. Y Liz alza las caderas en una invitación que es una súplica, y grita una maldición cuando los labios de Sidhe pasan casi rozando su coño, pero sin tocarla, casi haciendo que se corra, pero sin hacerlo. Pero esta vez no es un juego cruel. Sidhe se mantiene sobre ella solo un segundo más, un segundo eterno, antes de rodearla con sus piernas. Al primer golpe de sus caderas Liz cree que va a deshacerse. Al segundo, que va a explotar. Después deja de contar y se deshace, y explota, un millar de veces. Y Sidhe se vuelve casi humana en su pasión, y al frotarse la una contra la otra saltan chispas y su piel cambia de color, muta, ondula. _Brilla_. Cuando Sidhe se corre, Liz se aferra a ella, sin querer dejarla marchar, pero no tiene tiempo para arrepentirse. El placer se lo lleva todo, una riada crecida.

Horas después, cuando la hoguera se ha apagado y los vecinos de Liz empiezan a despertar, desnudos y saciados de verano y los unos de los otros, confusos solo a medias, Liz no está. Liz nunca vuelve y nadie sabe dónde ha ido. Ese invierno, en lo más crudo de las nieves y las heladas, cuando los albaricoques y las tardes al sol son un recuerdo que casi hace daño, los niños recién nacidos tienen los ojos dorados.

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
